Sweet Revenge
by Ponchygirl
Summary: "What do you want?" Pete asked. "Revenge…" said the man holding Pete. "I wanna see you squirm," said the man holding Ponch as he moved the knife a little closer to Ponch's throat. Ponch was surprisingly staying very still. (this day was not going as planned)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a collaboration story with AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife, and a crossover with Adam-12, CHiPs, EMERGENCY!, and S.W.A.T._

Sweet Revenge by Ponchygirl and AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife

It was a cool autumn day in Los Angeles California, LAPD Officers Jim Reed and Pete Malloy were seated peacefully at a booth in Taco Bell eating their lunch. It was unusually quiet between the two friends. It had been a hard day on them, and though their shift still had hours to go they were exhausted and ready to be done.

Jim looked at Pete about to say something, but the minute he opened his mouth, some excitement burst in through the door. Two young California Highway Patrol Officers, Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello entered the building. The younger and more handsome of the two was laughing at something that had been said before entering. While the blonde officer just stood a few steps behind shaking his head.

Pete and Jim both looked over that way.

Jon noticed the two LAPD officers, the only two LAPD officers that he could actually stand to sit and talk with for a while. He smiled and waved.

Officer Frank Poncherello was just starting to calm down from his laughing, and now gasping for air.

"It wasn't that funny, Ponch," Jon said walking around his best friend who had just abruptly stopped in front of him when he was trying to catch his breath.

"Well it was…" Ponch started but then he got side tracked. "Hey Baker look, it's Jim and Pete," he said with a smile.

Jon couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I noticed them a while ago," he told him then headed up to the front to order their food. "You go find us our seats I'm buying lunch today," Jon instructed.

"Okay!" Ponch said excitedly not wanting to argue with getting a free lunch.

"Hey, Ponch, there's some seats over here," Pete pointed out.

"Thanks," Ponch said coming over. "Busy day for you guys?" Ponch asked taking a seat.

"Yep. Pretty much… How's your shift going?"

"It's all right...I mean...we had to take care of this accident on the freeway that lasted a few hours for all the clean up, and all the people involved...too many cars were piled up on top of each other...and fifteen people were killed. It was kinda depressing...that's pretty much what we were doing all morning...so we thought it was gonna be a bad day...well then we pulled over this one guy…" Ponch said and suddenly his smile came right back to his face. "Boy was that fun…"

"Is that what was so funny?" Jim asked quietly.

"Part of it," Ponch replied. "The guy didn't wanna pull over…" Ponch started, then smiled. "When we finally got the guy pulled over he told us, 'Officers you shouldn't pull me over...I didn't do anything wrong. I've been good all week.' so me and Jon look at each other wondering well he's been good all this week did he do something last week? So we asked him a few questions. The guy starts crying really hard and admits that he's the guy that robbed the bank last week that never got caught...Jon starts to pull out the handcuffs and the guy cries even harder and he's like 'I thought that if I told the truth I wouldn't be arrested!' I have never seen a bank robber cry that hard."

Ponch looked over and saw Jon walking over to join them. "So then after taking him in, I told Ponch that it would be nice if all bank robbers did that," Jon finished.

Ponch smiled at the thought, still picturing the look on the guy's face when he saw the handcuffs come out.

"And for some reason Ponch thought that was the funniest thing in the whole world," Jon added.

"Well. I do agree that the world would be a better place if robbers would admit these things," Pete added.

"I always thought that the tough guys were the bad guys...and tough guys don't cry…" Ponch said looking at Jon trying to defend himself for laughing.

Jon smiled and put a hand on Ponch's shoulder. "Hey it's okay, buddy…" Jon said.

"Whelp… I'll be right back." Jim said as he got up and went to the bathroom. On the way he threw the rest of his taco in the trash can.

"Okay," Ponch replied he watched Jim throw away the taco, and almost died watching that. "How could he do that? That was a perfectly good taco…" Ponch said

"Not hungry," Jim replied walking in the bathroom door.

"Well I am," Ponch mumbled.

"He's not just gonna give you his food, Ponch," Jon said with a laugh.

The cashier called Jon's order number. Jon went up and got his food, and Ponch's food. Then walked back with a smile. "Now you can eat...and hopefully forget the taco that is in the trash."

"It's suffering in there, Jon…" Ponch said with a sad expression.

"You're breaking my heart," Jon replied while taking a bite of his beefy five layer burrito.

Pete got up and threw his wrapper away. "I guess I'd better go check on him. He's been in there a while."

"Yeah the part of the taco he did eat is getting it's revenge on him for throwing away the other part," Ponch mumbled.

oOoOo

Pete walked in the bathroom and saw Jim standing at the sink with a bottle of painkillers. "Hey, you alright?"

Jim looked up at him. "Yeah.. I just got this headache."

"Oh.. When did this start?"

"Just after we got here. These painkillers aren't doing much."

Pete took the bottle from Jim's hand. "How many of these did you take?"

"Only about three or four." Jim replied.

Pete just looked at him. "About, three or four? There's no about. How many?"

"Okay okay, Four. So what?"

"You should only take two every four to six hours Jim… The bottles mine for the rest of the shift."

Jim sighed. "Yeah okay… I guess we should get going then?" Jim asked walking out the door.

oOoOo

Ponch and Jon were done eating, and throwing away their wrappers. As Ponch threw away his wrapper he caught a glimpse of the taco in the trash. Ponch got a sad expression on his face. "I don't think I can be friends with Jim anymore," he said quietly.

"Ponch you're crazy," Jon teased as they headed for the door.

Ponch was quiet as they exited the building and headed for their motorcycles. "Should we wait and say bye to Pete and Jim? Or just leave?" he asked.

"Eh...we've got a few extra minutes we can wait," Jon said.

So they started just chatting about random things waiting for Pete and Jim to come out.

Jim and Pete made their way over to them.

"So. You guys getting ready to go?" Pete asked?

"Yeah, I think so...we just didn't want to disappear without saying goodbye," Ponch replied. "Although I'm just saying bye to the guy that doesn't throw away unfinished tacos…."

"Oh Ponch let it go," Jon said. Then looked at Jim. "Sorry...he's a huge taco fan," he explained.

"It's fine."

Ponch was about to say something, when they heard something when they saw squad 51 pull up. Ponch smiled. "Hey, our favorite paramedics decided to come here too...though they are a little late in joining us," Ponch said.

"Hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here too," Roy said walking over to them with Johnny close behind.

"Yeah, I guess we all had the same idea to eat at Taco Bell today...which is good...cuz I love getting to see you guys," Ponch said then looked at Jim. "Well most of you," he added with a playful smile.

"Most? Why not all?" Roy added playing along.

"Jim threw away part of a taco...and Ponch won't forgive him for it," Jon explained.

Johnny laughed at that. "That sounds like something Ponch would do," he said.

"You know what's going on over there?" Roy asked motioning over towards Pete and Jim.

"No…"

Pete ran over to them. "Sorry to ruin the fun guys but, we've gotta run. Some hostage situation. We don't have all the details yet."

"Mind if we tag along, you might need the extra hands?" Ponch asked hopping on his motorcycle. Everyone already knew it wasn't even a question even though he had asked it like it was, Ponch already made up his mind he was going to help out.

"Sure… Just make sure you call it in and tell them you're with us," Pete added running back to the squad car.

Ponch nodded then looked at Jon. "You heard the man, call it in, Jon," he said.

Jon just smiled and called it in, then he followed Ponch. Ponch was following closely behind Reed and Malloy.

Johnny and Roy decided that they might as well tag along too just in case they needed them. But they made sure to stay back a bit so they didn't get in the way.

When they arrived at the address given they saw it was just an old warehouse.

"This is weird…" Ponch muttered.

"I don't see anything," Pete said getting out of the car. "There's nothing here, no cars no sounds, just that warehouse."

"Do we check inside?"

"That's a really dumb question...if someone is in there...we should like knock on the door or something first, right?" Ponch said looking at Pete and Jim.

"If this is a hostage situation, the last thing you want to do is just knock on the door. I mean, they'd probably know we're cops… Who comes to an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere and knocks on the door?"

"See, I knew that was wrong," Ponch said looking at Jon.

"Haha, CHiPpies never been to a hostage situation before, huh?" teased Johnny. He and Roy were with them for right now not sure where they should be.

"Shut up," Ponch said glaring at him then looking back at Jim and Pete.

"Well… I guess we'll just split up in pairs. Go around and try to find a way in." Pete added.

"Okay, I'm with you," Ponch said following Pete.

"And so I guess i'm with you," Jim said looking at Jon. "Not that it's a problem," He added.

"Yeah...I think Ponch just feels more safe with someone that knows what they are doing...I mean he knows you know what you're doing but I don't," Jon said.

"Oh… Well I guess we'll go right and you go left." Jim said, to Pete and Ponch.

Ponch and Pete nodded then started heading left.

Jim started heading right with Jon behind him. "Oh," Jim stopped and turned around. "You two just stay here. We'll call if we need you."

"Okay," Johnny said.

Jim stood at the right side of the building waiting for Jon to catch up. Jon almost ran into Jim, he had kept looking behind him to make sure no one was following.

"There's a window over next to that door. I'm going to look in and see if I can spot anything." Jim whispered.

Jon nodded. "I'll be right behind you," he said.

Jim went over and cautiously looked in through the window. A few moments later he turned around back to face Jon. "I can't see anything."

"Is it too dark or what?" Jon asked quietly.

"Well it's dark and I can see some shapes of things. But I don't hear anything either," Jim replied.

Jon nodded.

Meanwhile on the other side of the warehouse where Ponch and Pete were looking they weren't getting anywhere with their search either. The windows that they found had boards nailed in them.

"Well this isn't helping… I guess we should go find the other's and see what they've found." Pete whispered.

Ponch nodded then started to head back.

They walked to the right side of the warehouse to find Jim and Jon standing there.

"You guys find anything?" Pete asked.

"Well I looked through the window but it's too dark to see much besides the outlines of things," Jim answered.

"Well… I guess we have no choice," Pete started. "We're going to have to go in and search."

"Like inside the building?" Ponch asked looking a little nervous.

"Yes inside the building," Pete rolled his eyes. "If you want you can wait out here."

"Nah, I don't wanna stay outside," Ponch replied sticking close by with them.

"Okay then," Pete said walking over to the door. "Same groups, you go right we go left."

Jon nodded and went with Jim.

Jim grabbed his flashlight and turned it on, looking at things as he walked through their side of the building. "You see anything?" He whispered to Jon.

Jon shook his head. "Nope," he whispered back.

Jim sighed and kept searching. Jon was searching as well trying to stick close by. A few minutes later they heard muffled screaming. Jon turned to Jim. "Did you hear that?" he asked in a low whisper, but the fear was not hidden in his voice at all.

"Yeah, but where'd it come from?"

Jon looked at him unsure.

oOoOo

Pete was looking around on the other side when he heard the muffled scream. "What was that?" he asked Ponch, but received no reply. Pete figured Ponch was just too scared to talk to him. He kept looking around. Then he stopped, the silence was a little too much for him. Ponch had been talking to him the whole time then it got really quiet so why was he being quiet? Pete turned to ask Ponch, only to find...Ponch wasn't there.

"Ponch?" He whispered. "Are you there? Where are you?"

There was no reply, either Ponch couldn't hear him, or he just wasn't there anymore.

"Ponch, if you can hear me stay where you are. I'm coming to find you," Pete continued as he tried to retrace his steps back to Ponch. In the shadows Pete could see a figure, well he could actually see two. One was right behind the other, the one standing behind, had his hand over the mouth of the person in front keeping him quiet. But it was a little too dark for Pete to see that until he got closer.

"There you are. Try to stay clo-" Pete paused his sentence to see the man behind Ponch. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh… Kind of. We had a report that someone was being held hostage here."

"Yeah, you four are," replied another man that came out of the shadows and grabbed Pete.

Ponch's eyes got wide, and he was squirming trying to get free. He didn't want to stay here for much longer.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Pete demanded struggling to get free from the man's grip.

As Pete was struggling the man that held Ponch pulled out a knife. "Stop causing trouble for my partner or your friend here gets it," he said putting the knife up to Ponch's throat. Which meant he had to remove his hand from covering Ponch's mouth.

"Don't do it Pete, just get free, and go!"

Pete saw that the man meant what he said. "Okay just don't hurt him," he said as he stopped moving.

The other man smiled a devilish grin. "I won't," he said though it sounded more like he was planning on it.

"What did you do with the others?" Pete asked.

"There right here," the man holding Pete said motioning back behind him where two other men stood holding Jim and Jon. Both Jim and Jon were quiet, because their mouths were covered. Though Pete could see that Jon was scared to death when the one guy threatened to hurt Ponch, and Jon was still not relaxed.

"What do you want?" Pete asked.

"Revenge…" said the man holding Pete.

"I wanna see you squirm," said the man holding Ponch as he moved the knife a little closer to Ponch's throat. Ponch was surprisingly staying very still.

Jon was trying to get the guy that was holding him to move his hand. He hated when someone covered his mouth with their hand. Instead the man moved Jon closer to Ponch.

"So I take it you two are partners. What's the CHP doing on a call like this anyway?" The man asked.

"We were on lunch break when the call came in...we were eating with Pete and Jim...so we came along," Ponch said.

"Drôle, j'ai toujours voulu faire éclater la tête d'un CHIPPE, " said the guy holding Ponch. Ponch couldn't understand a word of that, it was all in French. He could tell by the accent of the guy, and the fact he spoke French he must've been French.

Jon looked horrified at what was said though, being as he knew French...and he did not like the way the guy was eyeing Ponch as he said it either.

Pete looked confused as so did Jim. "So… what now?" Pete asked.

"Anyone else out there?" asked the guy holding Pete.

"No," Pete answered calmly.

The man nodded then started to move Pete over to another part of the building.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Pete didn't like where this was going, but he decided to remain quiet and calm.

"Why is he being taken away?" Ponch asked curious. No one answered him though.

Jon looked over at the guy holding Jim. He wondered if they were going to all stay together mostly or if they'd all be separated.

"So… What are we doing with them?" The man holding Jim asked with a strong German accent.

"We're staying here till the boss gets back," replied the guy holding Ponch.

oOoOo

Johnny stood there still looking at the warehouse. "They've been in there an awful long time, Roy," he said.

"I know… but I don't think we should interfere," Roy replied.

Johnny nodded in agreement to that. "It's a hostage situation...is the S.W.A.T. team coming?" Johnny asked. "I'm getting really worried about how it looks right now…"

"I'm not sure. But we'll wait a few minutes. If they're not back we can check."

Johnny nodded his head, still not feeling very good about this whole thing. "They should've been back by now. No one was in there...right?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're trying to communicate with the captives somehow?"

"But it's obvious no one is here."

"I guess we should see if someone else is coming then."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The man that had Pete, had taken him to a small dark room in the back of the building. That was when he realized they never took away their gun belts, it would've been easy for Pete or any of the officers to grab something off of their gun belt to use against them. So he quickly took that off, while doing so he pulled out the handcuffs.

"I've worn these before a time or two," he said with a smirk as he put them around Pete's wrists. "How many times have you worn them, piggy?" he asked.

"Maybe once. Or never," Pete answered.

The man laughed. "It's a weird feeling for a cop to be in handcuffs, huh?" he said. For some odd reason he was trying to be nice.

"Yeah…"

He laughed. "You wanna know why you are all here? Officer…" he started then tried to read Pete's named plate on his uniform. "Officer Malloy."

"Well… Yeah I'd like to know."

"I meant what I said back there...I want revenge…" the man started. "You stupid cops are the reason my brother is dead," he added anger rising in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry about your brother, but… What were you guys doing when he died?"

"It was a hostage situation somewhat like this...me, my brother, and the other three guys out there were all held hostage by some other men. And you stupid cops showed up and didn't listen to what the guys wanted and now my brother is dead!"

"Look, I really am sorry about that but, there isn't always something we can do to prevent these things."

The guy rolled his eyes at that. "You're supposed to protect the people, and save our lives...you didn't very well save my brothers life! And now you are all gonna get it...I want you guys to know what it feels like to lose family. I know how close you cops are with each other...and it's funny that CHP is here too...cuz I ain't a big fan of them either. You're all gonna pay for what happened to my brother," the guy said.

"Please, i'm telling you. Those cops who were there at that scene did everything they could to save your brother."

"Why wouldn't they just listen to what they were told to do? They had to try to do everything their own way…"

"There's certain things we can't do. We try every other possible way."

The man just shook his head. "You're all gonna pay…" he repeated quietly.

Pete didn't answer.

oOoOo

Jon, Jim, and Ponch were all in the same room still. The men that were with them, had taken away their gun belts, and put handcuffs on them. Then forced them to sit on the floor.

"So… Now what?" Jim whispered.

"I have no idea," Jon admitted.

"What did that guy say earlier?" Ponch whispered, looking at Jon.

"Oh...basically he just said he wanted to pop your head off," Jon replied.

"Nice," Ponch replied looking at Jim now. "I don't like this," he said.

"Me either… I've been in a few of these situations before. But never anything like this," Jim said. "I'm starting to think that letting you come along with us was a bad idea."

"Really? I figured that out awhile ago," Ponch said quietly.

Jim didn't answer. It was silent for a few moments.

"Where do you think Pete is?" Jim asked.

"Um...in that small room back there," Ponch guessed.

"Hmm… You think he's okay?" He asked nervously.

"It's Pete...I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope… Hey.. Do you think they called for help?" He whispered as softly as he could.

"They better have," Jon replied quietly.

As the three of them talked quietly, the three other men stood close by.

"Aaron, it's been a long time...what do you think Nikita is doing?" asked Curtis Cortez, the Frenchman.

"I don't know… Although i'd like to know," he answered.

Curtis looked over at their other friend, "Do you know what he's doing, Roderik?" he asked.

"If he didn't tell you. He wouldn't have told me."

"I guess that's right...so what should we do?" Curtis asked he motioned towards the three on the floor. "We don't want them to realize we don't know what's going on," he added, making sure to say that part very quietly.

"I guess just act like we know what we're doing," Aaron answered.

Curtis nodded. He walked a little closer to the three officers on the floor. Jim noticed and thought it was best to quickly change the subject of their conversation.

"So uh.. Yeah my day has been fine till now," he said.

"Same here...well I guess my day went bad when you decided to throw away that taco," Ponch replied.

"Really?" Jim asked annoyed. "Are you ever going to let that go? I wasn't feeling well okay? I'm still not."

"Not feeling well, eh?" asked Curtis.

"Uh…"

"Sorry...I didn't realize you weren't feeling well...I'll let it go I guess...but seriously...it was a taco," Ponch said looking away.

"Tacos?" Curtis asked. He was getting confused by this conversation.

"Yeah… Tacos," Jim answered. "Ponch, you care to explain? Since tacos are like a god to you."

Ponch looked at Jim. "Look, I don't get to eat them very often because...well...anyway let's not talk about that. Anyway Jim couldn't finish his taco and he threw it away, and it killed me to see it. I guess it's because I'm happy to even eat a taco that when I see someone throw it away I get upset because they can eat them just fine."

"Well… I'll buy you a taco next time," Jim replied. "If there ever is a next time," he mumbled.

Ponch looked at him. "Yeah you can buy me one next time…" the look in his eyes told Jim he didn't like the last part of what Jim had said.

Jim just have him a nervous grin.

Curtis just looked at them then rolled his eyes. He then turned and walked back over to the other two men. "Those officers are in a situation like this and all they can talk about is tacos," he said.

"Really? Tacos of all things? You would think they would try and come up with an escape plan," Aaron said.

"Maybe they were talking about something before I came over…"

"Most likely."

oOoOo

Outside, Johnny and Roy stood waiting. Soon the S.W.A.T. van pulled up.

"Hey, Roy...help arrived,"

"Finally,"

Five men came out of the back of the van. Lieutenant Harrelson,Sergeant Deacon 'Deke' Kay, TJ McCabe,Dominic Luca, and Jim Street. They all walked over to Johnny and Roy, noticing that they were the only ones there.

"The other's are inside that warehouse. It's been a long while and we haven't seen one of them come out," Roy explained.

"All right," Harrelson said with a nod. Then turned to the other officers and started thinking up a plan with them. Harrelson looked at Roy and Johnny. "Do you know how many people are being held hostage?" he asked.

"Not really. The only people we knew went in there were the other four," Roy answered.

"You think they're okay?" Johnny asked.

"Not sure. But if they are trapped in there, lets hope we aren't too late."

The other four men stood there silently waiting to be told what to do.

"We're going to split up and try and find an entrance way."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? No trying to talk the guy...or guys into letting the hostages go?" Johnny questioned getting into this.

"Well… We have to find a way in to see what's really going on. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

Johnny was silent. "Can we help?"

"We don't want you to get put in any danger, Johnny. We're specially trained for this...please just stay quiet, you can ask questions in a minute," Luca said quietly. He was standing close by Johnny.

Johnny nodded slightly, though he wished he could help. He knew he wasn't an officer or anything, but he still thought he should be able to do some of their work...it was easy enough, right?

"Why can't I help? I mean it's not like it's hard," Johnny started.

At that Jim Street turned to him. "Not hard? Have you ever tried doing something like this before?"

"No…" Johnny started. "But I mean our job is hard too...I think to only difference is we've got medicine, and you've got guns…" Johnny stated.

Deke, TJ, Street, and Luca stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Look, Johnny I don't think you wanna try to pick a fight with the S.W.A.T. team...at least not right now," Roy said trying to get him to shut up.

"I'm with him...this isn't the time or the place to pick a fight with us...and uh we already know we'd win," Luca said with a smile.

"Okay are we done now?"Harrelson asked.

"Yeah, I think so," TJ replied then they all looked over towards Johnny.

"We're wasting time, what do you want us to do?" Street asked anxious to get working and away from Johnny already.

"Okay. Deke, McCabe are together. You go left. Street and Luca you're with me, we go right."

They nodded and started to go in the directions as told to them.

oOoOo

Erik Nikita sat in a chair holding a gun, he had it pointed towards Pete, but then changed his mind. He realized if he was going to kill him he'd rather do it in front of the other three officers. He smiled as he put his gun by his side.

"Hmm. Change your mind?" Pete asked.

"Decided I'd rather kill you in front of your other piggy's," he replied.

"If you're going to kill me i'd rather it be here.. Don't put the other's through this, please."

"Why's that?"

"Why make them suffer? You just wanted to kill me right?"

"All of you are gonna die at some point...but I think we're starting with that CHiPpie," he replied with a smirk.

"Why him? What he do to you? What did any of us do to you?"

"Believe it or not, that one...Officer Poncherello if I remember correctly pulled me over a few times the past few weeks...I'm tired of getting tickets from the CHP...and they always act so nice about it too," he said.

"Oh? Would you rather get tickets from them or LAPD?" Pete smirked.

"It doesn't matter...but the CHP gets on my nerves...and I'm surprised that you even socialize with each other...I've noticed lots of LAPD think lowly of CHP...something about LAPD being better…"

"Well then stop breaking the law… And that old rivalry about how the CHP isn't as good, or how they aren't real cops, that's a bunch of crap."

Nikita was silent for a while. Then suddenly they both heard a loud scream or cry of pain from the other room.

"What was that?" Pete asked worried.

"Not sure…" He grabbed Pete and started to head for the main room. "Guess we're going back out there for a bit."

He didn't really want to go back out, but decided that they'd better. He had noticed how everyone seemed to feel more scared when Pete wasn't there...as if Pete was their protection, so that was the main reason for him having taken Pete out of the room in the first place.

When they came out, they found Jon trying to move. "I'm sorry guys," he said.

They also saw the look of fear in Ponch's eyes when Jon had cried out in pain.

"My leg fell asleep...and as I was moving it started to...well you know how it is when it hurts as it starts to get back to normal? I wasn't expecting it…"

Jim rolled his eyes when he noticed Nikita and Pete. "Pete! I'm so glad you're okay."

As soon as those words came out, Ponch turned his head to see them standing there. His eyes light up with this glimmer of hope maybe Pete had figured out a way out as he was away from them...it seemed like something Pete would be able to do.

Jon's face was turning a bright red when he saw that Pete and Nikita were back in the room. He was very embarrassed now. If only he could've kept that reaction a little more controlled. He tried to relax, and pretend nothing happened. It had been completely silent before he let out that scream, of which added to the tension in the room.

Curtis, Aaron, and Roderik all stood together, Curtis had a gun pointed at the three on the floor. He figured the gun pointed would be threatening enough to make them not want to move, and to be honest Jon's scream almost made him move his finger to pull the trigger and shoot at them.

Aaron had his gun pointed towards Jim, and Roderik had his gun pointed at Ponch.

Nikita grinned seeing how well his companions had things under control as he was gone in the other room. He forcefully pushed Pete to the floor, beside Ponch.

"You think we can make any money off them?" Curtis asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know...you think they're worth anything when they're all dead?" Nikita replied, a dark smile on his face.

Ponch looked at Pete, then to Jim, and Jon. "Guys...I just want you to know...if this is it...I'm happy to spend my final hours or minutes with you three," he said quietly.

"Ponch, nothing's gonna happen," Jon said, trying to stay positive.

"Jon, they're serious about this…"

"You know what?" Pete started. "Maybe you can make money off us."

Jim looked over at Pete with a nervous look on his face.

"Maybe if you call LAPD or the CHP. Tell them you want money in exchange for us," He continued ignoring Jim.

"I like this idea," Curtis said with a smile.

"Um...aren't you forgetting, we don't want money for them. We want revenge for what happened to Victor," Nikita said trying to remain calm though on the inside he was burning with fury.

"Well, maybe you could get both."

"How's that?"

"Tell them to leave the money by the back door. And that you'll hand us over no problem."

Nikita smiled slightly. "Ha, I never have to tell 'em we're handing you over alive," he said quietly.

Curtis looked at him. "Can't we just forget about killing all of them and get some money?" he asked.

Nikita let out a low cackle at that idea, then slapped Curtis hard in the face with the hand that was still holding his gun.

Curtis gasped in pain, and touched his face, his fingers meeting a bloody gash from where the gun had met his soft, sensitive skin. "What part of we don't want any money do you not get?" he asked.

"But...guys was he not just considering…" Curtis started still shaken by the fact he had been harmed. He looked towards the other two guys hoping they'd help, but knowing full well they'd just be on Nikita's side, since he was the leader.

"He looked like he was," Pete said pushing this further.

"Stay out of this," Nikita said pointing his gun towards Malloy. "I'm warning you if you say one more word, and make that idiot, Curtis try to convince me to change my mind...then you'll be the first one to have your blood shed on this floor," he threatened.

"He was just saying. That if you're going to go through all this trouble getting rid of us, why not make some money off it too?" Jim stated.

"Next one of you to talk gets shot, you got that?" Nikita turned to his men. "Come here," he said.

Curtis walked over a little closer, very cautiously, still holding his cheek. Aaron and Roderik followed behind him.

"Alright, so if we're getting any money out of this...Curtis doesn't get any. Curtis you caused enough trouble. Do we want money?"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. So why not?" Aaron answered.

"Alright, we'll get money. Aaron you make a call to CHP, and then call LAPD. Make sure not to say anything as to whether or not the officers will be alive or not."

"Will do," Aaron answered then went off to find a telephone.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Roy were getting anxious outside worried about their officer friends inside that building, they hoped they were okay.

 _Inside the building_

"I'm hungry…" Jon started.

"Me too...we should get tacos...but like don't let Jim have any…" they were whispering hoping Jim didn't hear, but trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, i'm right here," Jim whispered back.

"Oh sorry...um...you can have a taco if you don't throw it away…"

Jim chuckled. "I promise the next time I'll give it to you if you want it."

Ponch smiled. "Thanks."

"I wonder what happened to, 'The next one who talks, gets shot'," Pete announced.

All three officers turned to Pete with this look of "What the heck is your problem, you want us to die?"

"Well. They all just left the room... I was just saying so you'd all shut up when they come back in."

"Oh…" Ponch said thinking out loud then suddenly heard a gunshot...and then felt pain in his left shoulder. Tears filled his eyes and he cried out in pain, it was almost like a deafening scream.

Jim did his best to slide over next to him. "It's okay, It's okay," He tried to assure him. "What's wrong with you!?" He looked at the man with the gun.

Nikita just looked at him. "I said next one to talk gets shot."

Ponch was crying on Jim's shoulder, that for some reason he thought was Jon's. "Jon...it h-h-hurts…"

Jon was too afraid to speak. He wanted to comfort his friend, but if he spoke what if he got shot?

Nikita just watched them with thoughts going through his mind. He knew that officers might show up soon, when Aaron came back to report that he'd maken those phone calls...and by that time he wanted to be assured that at least one of these officers was gonna be dead. That's what he wanted from the start was to kill them...hold them hostage for a while, drive them crazy, then kill them.

Ponch was still trying to calm down, but he was in a ton of pain.

Curtis just wished that Nikita would leave them alone.

Nikita looked at the four officers on the floor, then smirked, knowing he was gonna enjoy this, as he pointed his gun, and pulled the trigger.

Jon's eyes widened in horror, and once again the room was filled with another deafening scream and cry of pain from the young Puerto Rican officer.

"What's your problem? Can't you just leave him alone? Couldn't you see he was already in enough pain?" Curtis asked. He wasn't so sure he could handle this anymore.

Nikita turned to him, and once again slapped him across the face like he had before. Leaving another bloody gash there, from his gun hand. "You knew at least one would be killed no matter what. You knew before you even came, so don't start trying to save them now!"

Jon was trying to figure out how he could help Ponch. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder, and a bullet wound in his abdomen...this wasn't looking so good. He was losing blood fast and he felt awful.

"You know, you called the police, and they'll be surrounding this place soon. Stop worring about us and just run," Jim said.

"Oh I hate you," Nikita muttered then turned and shot Malloy instead of Reed. Which confused Jon...but then Jon realized he probably did that because it upset Reed more than himself being shot.

Jim wanted nothing more than to be right next to his partner when he screamed. He kept trying to tell himself it was just a horrible dream and he'd wake up soon.

oOoOo

Luca, Street, and Harrelson met up with Deke and TJ back by Johnny and Roy to discuss what they were gonna do.

"You guys find anything on your side?" Harrelson asked.

"Just boarded up windows...but we did hear someone scream in pain. It was pretty loud when we were by the window."

"We heard it too. There's a window on our side that wasn't boarded up but we could barely see anything."

"It sounded awful…"

"Alright… We know someone's injured. So Roy, Johnny be ready. Request for an ambulance Code 2."

"On it," Roy announced heading over to the squad.

Johnny wanted to go in there already. "What do we do now? Can we go in?"

"You probably don't wanna hear it but, wait. You wait till we bring them out and it's safe." Harrelson answered.

"But those are our friends! And someone is injured!"

"I know, I know… But it's an unstable situation at the moment. If something goes wrong, we need to know you're safe."

"Fine...but if they die in there…" Johnny started.

"They won't, have a little faith, would ya," Luca said rolling his eyes at Johnny.

"Alright, Ambulance is on it's way," Roy announced walking back over.

"Great!" Johnny watched the entrance door hoping someone would come out. Soon more cops arrived on scene, Sergeant Getraer from California Highway Patrol Sergeant MacDonald from LAPD and a few other officers along with them.

"What's the latest news?" Getraer asked coming beside Roy.

"We know at least ones injured and we're not sure how many others are in there besides the four officers," Harrelson answered. "If you don't mind me asking… What are you doing here? I don't think any of us called you in."

"They called us."

"The officers inside?"

"No, one of the bad guys...which officer is injured? Is it Jon, Jim, Pete, or Ponch?" Getraer asked he hated to think like this, but he hoped it wasn't one of his officers, he was silently hoping it was Jim or Pete.

"We're not sure. I'm hoping there won't be any more than one."

Getraer nodded and still just hoped it wasn't one of his men.

oOoOo

Ponch leaned on Jon, his eyes were closing.

"Hey, you need to stay awake," Jon said fear in his voice. He was trying to find something he could use to stop the blood...Ponch was losing a lot of blood, and he didn't seem to be really with it anymore.

Nikita smiled watching Ponch's eyes close, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he couldn't even fight it anymore. He was gonna die.

Ponch was trying to listen to Jon, but it was hard.

"Ponch, come on keep your eyes open," Jon said.

"J-J-Jon...I c-c-can't…"

Jon was starting to panic. "Dang it...will someone please help me? He's losing a lot of blood, and going into shock," Jon had nothing to use to help him though. He looked at bad guys, but none of them offered to help. He looked over at Reed now hoping he had a suggestion.

"Well… It's not of any use but I have pain killers… Wait no. Pete took them." Jim looked over at Pete who was sitting holding his shoulder. Jim wanted to be next to him. See how he was doing himself.

"No offense but...the pain killer is for headaches...this isn't a headache."

"Well… It was the best I had. If you need one Pete has them. Or wait…" Jim stopped talking and started thinking that maybe needing a pain killer was a good excuse for crawling over to Pete. He made sure no one was looking, then started to slowly crawl towards Pete.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked in a whisper.

"Getting to Pete."

Jon rolled his eyes. How was that helping save Ponch's life? Jon stared at him for a while. Jon then looked up and began to pray quietly that his best friend would live. Then he looked back down at Ponch, his blood soaked uniform shirt made Jon want to cry. Red and tan weren't supposed to mix together on the uniform. It was a tan uniform now covered in red blood.

Jim was surprised he even made it halfway to Pete without being noticed. But now he was glad to be right next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so. How's Ponch?"

"Not doing to good… Do you think, we'll be rescued in time?"

"Let's just hope so."

Jon was trying to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. It wasn't working so well, Ponch was protesting like crazy, it hurt!

"I'm starting to think they didn't call for backup," Jim said quietly. "Wouldn't it be here by now?"

Curtis is looking out the window. He can't see anything going on. He then looks over at the four officers on the floor, feeling bad about what happened. Ponch was no longer protesting to Jon applying pressure. Jon wondered why, but when he saw Ponch's eyes were closed...and noticed that he didn't seem to be very responsive to Jon anymore he knew why. "He's slipping fast...he's unconscious…" Jon said to Jim.

"How's his breathing?" Jim asked.

Jon had to get really close to Ponch to even know that he was breathing. "He's breathing...but barely…"

"There's not much we can do.. I'm sorry."

"Come on, Ponch hang in there," Jon said squeezing his hand lightly.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then they heard a voice from outside.

"Nikita we've got the place surrounded, you and your men come out with your hands up. Let the hostages go," Harrelson said into a megaphone.

Nikita stood by window and peeked outside, he could see Harrelson, and the two sergeants. "We're not coming out till you come to us. You wanted your officers back, didn't you?"

"Yes. That's what the deal was wasn't it? The officers for money."

"If you'd kindly just set the money outside the door so we can grab it...we'll take the money and as soon as you hear us leave you can come get your officers...if you try to be a hero and get in here before that there will be a lot of dead cops on the ground by the end of this day."

"Okay. We're bringing the case over now," Harrelson said as Luca and Street walked over and set the money next to the door. "Now we get the officer's back."

"Not until we're gone...and sorry but it looks like you're only taking home two LAPD and one CHP," Nikita said as he went for the back door.

A rookie officer that had come along for this was burning with anger now. How could someone be so cold!? He pushed passed the door and went inside with his gun pointed. "Everyone freeze, hands in the air where I can see them. Drop your weapons!"

Outside his sergeant cringed inside when he saw that. He knew it was a mistake to bring Harry along. Mac turned to another few officers. "We're gonna need to get closer. He's gonna get himself killed."

Inside the building, Aaron, Roderik, and Curtis dropped their weapons. They were through with this. Nikita looked at them disappointed. He pointed his gun at the officer to shoot, but soon was tackled by Curtis. "Don't kill another officer like you killed Officer Poncherello!" he yelled.

"He's not dead!" Jon cried not wanting to believe that.

The officer stared at them. He still had his gun pointed at Nikita. His heart was breaking at the scene he saw...that poor CHP officer...was he dead or alive?

The rookie officer slowly inched closer, and told Curtis to back off. Soon he was able to get handcuffs on Nikita, then he handcuffed the rest. He brought all four outside just walking behind them with his gun pointed. Officers were shocked that he was able to do it on his own, but thankful this nightmare was almost over…

Getraer rushed inside with Roy and Johnny to see who was hurt.

When he saw Ponch laying there his heart dropped. "No...please no...he has to be alive," he said.

Johnny and Roy both came over. Johnny noticed Pete was injured so he turned his attention to Pete. Roy looked at Jon with a sad expression. "We were too late…"

Jon shook his head. "No...I don't want this warehouse to be his last memory...he was so young...he should still be alive and well," Jon said tears filling his eyes. Getraer came beside him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't there something you could try?" Jim asked looking at Johnny.

"For what?" Johnny asked he was focused on treating Pete.

"Well. Roy said that it was too late for Ponch. Isn't there at least something?"

"I'm not so sure...I think he already breathed his last breath," Johnny replied. But he turned to Roy for an answer. What do you think? Is there anything we can do?"

"I guess we can try. Get the defibrillator."

Johnny nodded and rushed off outside to get it.

"I still owe him a taco," Jim said.

Jon looked up with a slight smile on his face. "I hope you get to give it to him."

"Yeah…" Jim looked over at Pete. "How's the shoulder?"

"Well.. It's been better. I'm just glad we won't be seeing those four for a while." Pete answered.

Johnny soon returned and was next to Roy and got the defibrillator set up. When it was done charging Roy stopped CPR. Johnny shocked him once with the paddles and nothing happened...they just got a straight line. They tried four times, with no luck. On the fifth try...they still got nothing. "He's gone," Johnny said.

oOoOo

"He was a fine officer...he did his job well, he was very loved by his CHP family and will be missed. I will miss my trouble maker...my friend...I'll always miss Officer Frank Poncherello...he was a good man, and a great example of what a fine young California Highway Patrol officer should be," Getraer said finishing up saying a few words at the funeral. He had been asked to say something. They were burying him now...hundreds of CHP officers were gathered in uniform for this. Jon had to try to hold in some tears, he couldn't believe it...this wasn't what he thought would happen so soon...he figured he'd be first to go...not his partner. Jim and Pete came to the funeral just because they were there when Ponch was killed, and because Ponch was a good friend...they wanted to be there.

Jim put a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Jon, look I know it's Ponch that I owe...but can I give you his taco instead? I think that's what he'd want."

Jon bit his lip and tried not to laugh at the thought of that taco that had caused so much trouble. "Yeah sure...I can take that taco."

Jon watched with a heavy heart as his partner was buried...Jon promised himself he wouldn't cry...but as soon as they reached taco bell to get that taco Jon broke down.

"How can I eat his taco?"

"Jon, think of it this way...he could be up there in heaven eating a taco right now," Pete said.

Jon shook his head. Soon Jim joined them with a taco. "Either you eat it, or I eat it...but we don't throw it away. We want Ponch to rest in peace...and if this taco sees the trash...Ponch is gonna die all over again."

That taco didn't go to waste. The three officers split it together in memory of Ponch. With this in mind, For Ponch be strong eat the taco.


End file.
